Hyjal Summit
Hyjal is a region of northern Kalimdor, located southwest of Winterspring, east of Felwood, northeast of Ashenvale, and northwest of Azshara. This area is currently closed off. However, in the Caverns of Time, players are able to travel to a past version of Hyjal, reliving the Battle of Mount Hyjal as part of a 25-man raid instance, with players assisting Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Thrall, and Jaina Proudmoore in defending the World Tree from the clutches of the evil Archimonde. The current layout of Hyjal as it exists in the game is quite linear, and the zone is first and foremost intended for it's Caverns of Time version, and not a regular zone. Blizzard has not yet made modern-day Hyjal accessible, but has said they will do so at a later date. But, it is possible to access Hyjal via Wintersping with some skillful rock climbing. There is an invisible wall on the other side but don't drop down there, you need to head left from the cliff tops as far as you can go then jump down! No music is present and no mobs or NPCs have been added. The water beneath Nordrassil (which, according to lore, is the second Well of Eternity) is currently non-fishable, and there exists a small picket fence which indicates that this area is "Under Construction", a common sight to participants in the Beta phase of World of Warcraft. Characteristics thumb|[[Archimonde's remains in an early screenshot of Hyjal.]] |} History Mount Hyjal is the site of Nordrassil, the first World Tree created from an acorn of G'Hanir. The area was devastated in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, but is slowly recovering. Geography Sub-Regions *Well of Eternity *Nordrassil *Eternity Bridge(RPG) *Timbermaw Hold (RPG) *Barrow Deeps (WC3) Dungeons Around Mt. Hyjal are two raid instance portals. The first is right at the beginning when entering from Darkwhisper Gorge in Winterspring and is located just inside a very non-flashy cave. There is no way to go into the cave as the invisible wall, which is normally intended for keeping travelers out of Hyjal, prevents you from getting close to the cave. You can still see the portal from a distance however. The second is a portal exactly like the entrance to Onyxia's Lair. It appears to be a giant dragon skull, possibly leading to an encounter with Neltharion. Only the future will tell. It's confirmed by mages blinking in the entrance, that behind the skull there's just the same cave as used by Onyxia - but empty. As Blizzard most probably won't reuse the same characteristic cave for two raid encounters, it may be changed, if Hyjal in the present is ever going to be opened for players. It should be noted that this cave does not appear in the Battle of Mount Hyjal map. Regions Adjacent to Hyjal |} Notes, Tips, & Additional Info *Preview at WoW Guru *Blizzard-Construction-Co *Thottbot-Hyjal Speculation The inclusion of Caverns-Hyjal might have superseded plans for modern Hyjal to be a raid instance, and it might instead be refitted to serve some other purpose. The announcement of Hyjal's inclusion in the Caverns of Time has generated speculation that modern-day Hyjal may be eventually redesigned as a non-raid instance. To many, the prospect of two Hyjal raid zones, one in the present and one in the past, seems highly unlikely. If Furbolgs are added as a playable race, Hyjal is assumed by some to be a likely starting area for them. Category:Crags Category:Rumors Category:Closed Zones Category:Zone:Hyjal Category:Continent:Kalimdor